


Forever Changed- An Annie Anthology

by showtunediva



Series: The Warbucks Family Saga [2]
Category: Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan
Genre: Disability, Family, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is anthology of excerpts from all  the Annie stories that I have written.  Since  I do not have  accesss to the stories  that  I calloborated with Manadlicious on    I figured this would be the best way to combine chapters from all my stories together.    Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Changed Forever

**Author's Note:**

> No rights to Annie characters are owned by Mandalicious or myself. We have created Oliver and Grace's familes and co-created Mrs. Pugh's family and Molly's birth parents and sister.
> 
>  
> 
> Ages of Grace and Oliver are not specified in the musical. In my stories Grace is 31 and Oliver is 42.

Changed Forever is the end of the 1999 Annie movie from Grace Farrell's perspective. Since writing this story last August I have gone on to collaborate on several stories with fellow Fan Fiction writer Manadlicious highlighting events in the Warbucks family saga such as graduations, moving to a new town and the family growing and changing in various degrees. I have decided to turn this story into an anthology of all the Annie stories I cowrote with Manadlicious and also a few others I have written by myself. Along the way you will meet Grace's sisters Jen and Melissa who have children of their own Kathryn who is 12, Jacob who is 7 and Christopher who is five, Oliver's brother Gene, wife Anne and children Isabella and Eli, Oliver's sister Gloria her husband Richard and their sons Jonathan and Patrick, Annie's aunt and uncle James and Antoinette Bennett and their children Larry and Margaret, Molly's birth parents Nicole and Robert and her younger sister Patricia and Mrs. Pugh's children, spouses and grandchildren Billy, Phyllis and Harry, Marlene, William and Marie and Ralph.  
Enjoy the wild ride that is the Warbucks Family Saga!

 

This story was originally started in 2013 and was recently completed.


	2. How Annie Changed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace's reaction to Annie's stay at the Warbucks mansion and her adoption.

The weather was mild for an early December day as I walked up the stairs to the 14th Street Girls Orphanage. Mr. Warbucks had not been to specific about adopting a boy or a girl so I chose a girl because I always wanted a daughter but haven't really met someone to start a family of my own with since I started working for Mr. Warbucks. I knocked on the door of the office "Yeah, come in" a gruff voice called from the other side. "Ms Hannigan?" I'm Grace Farrell I'm secretary to Oliver Warbucks and I'm here to adopt an orphan for the Christmas holidays." I made eye contact with the little girl she had been scolding and she had a look on her face that said "Please get me out of here." I found out within moments that the little girl's name was Annie. Ms. Hannigan was reluctant to sign the contract to let Annie stay with Mr. Warbucks at first but she finally agreed. The other children came out to say goodbye to her. "Hey kids, I'm getting out of here for Christmas. I'll write to ya." The atmosphere of the orphanage seemed so dreary… she seemed very happy to be getting out of there for two weeks.  
In the car ride on the way to Macy's I decided to ask Annie about her life in the orphanage.  
"Oh Ms. Farrell, you don't know how happy I am to be staying with Mr. Warbucks for two weeks. Thank you for this opportunity. All we ever do is work. Ms. Hannigan is practically a slave driver and never lets us have any fun at all. "  
Now at least I knew a little about Ms Hannigan. Hopefully Annie would never have to go back to that orphanage.  
The excursion in Macy's did not last too long.. she found a coat that she liked right away and we were on our way to the mansion. Annie was in awe of the house. "Do you really live here?" I smiled "Yes we really live here." Mr. Warbucks came home fifteen minutes later and was surprised to see Annie because he had been expecting a boy orphan.  
We took Annie for a night on the town that evening. I think she was in total awe of all the sights. "This is amazing. In my 11 years of living in New York I had never seen any of this."  
A week later I was walking back up the orphanage steps, this time with adoption paperwork in my briefcase. Mr. Warbucks had fallen in love with Annie and wanted the adoption to take place as soon as possible. I had to admit that I had grown to love her as if she were my own daughter. I couldn't tell weather Ms. Hannigan was happy about Annie being adopted or not. As I was leaving I bumped into a strange man who was entering the orphanage. "Pardon me honey." He sneered. I shuddered as I got into the limo.  
That evening Mr. Warbucks presented Annie with the locket he had gotten from Tiffany's At first Annie seemed happy to receive it but when Mr. Warbucks reached for the broken one around her neck she explained that that locket was from her parents and that she knew they were coming back for her.  
I bent down and hugged her. "Annie, don't worry if anyone can find your parents Mr. Warbucks can."  
That evening Annie was on the Oxident Hour of Smiles and that led to an outpouring of people claiming to be Annie's parents. Much to our dismay they all turned out to be fakes and couldn't show proof that they were Annie's parents. Annie looked up at Mr. Warbucks "Well if you can't find my parents Mr. Warbucks then I guess no one will be able too." " I love you Annie." Mr. Warbucks said. "I love you too." Annie replied and hugged Mr. Warbucks and then the house was a flurry of activity getting ready for the adoption party.  
When Mr. Warbucks asked Annie who she'd want at the adoption party she looked at me and smiled. "I really want you there Ms. Farrell… I really like it when the two of you are together."  
I had never seen the house transform so quickly or Mr. Warbucks look so happy. This adoption was changing him for the better and I admit it was changing me too. I really was growing quite fond of Annie. Justice Brandeis arrived moments later and the proceedings were about to begin. We were interrupted by the entrance of an older couple who claimed to be Annie's parents. 'Frauds again.' I thought. These people seemed somewhat legitimate and were able to show proof… especially the locket. Something about the gentleman claiming to be Annie's father seemed a little off and it seemed that he looked like the guy I had bumped into leaving the orphanage a few days before though the woman did not look familiar. When we raised a toast to Annie Mudge.. Annie put her champagne glass down and ran from the room up to her bedroom in tears.  
I knocked on her door. "Annie, it's Ms. Farrell can I come in?"  
"Yes."  
I sat down on the side of her bed. " Annie aren't you happy you found your parents?"  
"I guess but you guys have been so nice to me. I'm really gonna miss you."  
I pulled her in to my arms and hugged her. "We're going to miss you too. We'll try to come visit you in your new house."  
"Annie, did you find those people to be a bit suspicious?"  
"They seemed to know everything about the note and my locket."  
"Well did anyone else know about your locket? The birth certificate looks like a fake to me."  
"Only Ms. Hannigan."  
That's where I had recognized that man from… he had bumped into me as I was leaving the orphanage. He was the man that had said "Pardon me honey." He looked suspicious then and looked even more suspicious now. I wondered if he was related to Ms. Hannigan.  
"Annie, Mr. Warbucks and I will look into this. I don't think that these people are really your parents."  
Annie hugged me again. "Thank you Ms Farrell."  
"You're welcome."  
I got up to leave the room.  
"Ms Farrell?"  
I turned around. "Yes Annie?"  
"If the Mudges aren't my real parents I'm happy with you and Mr. Warbucks being my parents. I love you both very much."  
My face lit up. I was so happy to hear that she loved me just as much as Mr. Warbucks.  
'Should I start calling him Oliver now? Perhaps I should'.  
I hugged her again. "Mr. Warbucks loves you too Annie and so do I."


	3. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Grace's reaction to Annie staying at the mansion and her adoption

Christmas Eve was a restless night for Oliver and I. The FBI detectives who were investigating The Mudges, as they called themselves were coming and going. I'm not sure if Annie was more excited about the presents for Santa waiting for her under the Christmas tree or the anticipation of leaving to go to Canada to go live with her new "parents". I was happy that I couldn't be more correct about Ralph Mudge looking like the sleazy gentlemen I had seen outside the orphanage a week before. It was indeed Agatha Hannigan's brother Daniel, also known as Danny the Dip, also known as Rooster. His female accomplice was Lily St Regis and I had a feeling Ms. Hannigan was in on this whole thing too.  
At 7:30 am we walked into the foyer and saw Annie waiting on the steps. Her loyal dog Sandy and her suitcase were next to her.  
"You're up early this morning Annie." Oliver said  
"Yes, well my folks are comin' and I have to be ready."  
Annie had a very sad look on her face and I remembered our conversation from the night before.  
"Remember Annie we'll try to visit you whenever we can." I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back comfortingly.  
"You're up early too Ms. Farrell and Mr. Warbucks."  
Oliver nodded. "Yes Annie we've been up all night. It turns out you may not be going with the Mudges after all."  
Annie looked up at him in shock. "What do you mean? They're my parents; I have to go with them."  
Oliver held his gaze firmly on Annie.  
"Annie, I have something very difficult to tell you. President Roosevelt has been here all night and he is going to help me tell it to you."  
"What is it?" Annie looked more confused than ever.  
The president rolled up to Annie in his wheelchair.  
"Annie, the FBI was able to trace the handwriting on your note to your parents."  
"We already know that the Mudges are my parents." Annie said.  
I put my hand on Annie's shoulder gently. "Sweetheart, listen to President Roosevelt."  
"The handwriting on your note was traced to a David and Margaret Bennett."  
"Who are they?"  
Oliver cleared his throat.  
"The Bennetts were your parents Annie. They died years ago."  
"Then I guess I'm an orphan after all."  
I wrapped Annie in a warm embrace.  
"Annie, do you remember our conversation last night?  
Annie nodded. "Yeah, I said I loved you and Mr. Warbucks very much."  
"And remember how I said we loved you too?"  
"Yes, Ms. Farrell. I do."  
"Well, then you're not really an orphan anymore are you?"  
Annie's frown was immediately replaced with a wide smile. "I guess not."  
Annie looked from President Roosevelt to Oliver then back again.  
"Well, if my real parents are dead then who in the world are the Mudges?" Annie asks  
Oliver had a grin a mile wide on his face. "That's the right attitude Annie. That's what the FBI has been looking into all night. It turns out they were frauds, not unlike the other people that claimed to be your parents."  
"But they knew about my locket. How could that be possible if Ms. Hannigan was the only other person who knew about my locket?"  
At that moment Drake entered the hallway "Ms. Hannigan, sir and the children from the orphanage. "  
Ms. Hannigan came in with the orphans in tow. "Hi Kids." Annie said. She didn't even give Hannigan a second glance.  
"Hi Annie! Hi Annie! The kids screamed excitedly,  
"Annie has picked out Christmas presents for all of you and they're all under the tree." Oliver said.  
"Hooray!" the kids screamed. Ms. Hannigan walked up to Oliver.  
"Thank you for having us. You have a nice place here."  
'Much better than that dump you call an orphanage. 'I thought to myself.  
"Thank you." If you want to help yourself to some coffee and biscuits Mrs. Pugh just brought some out."  
Ms. Hannigan grinned. "I will help myself. Thank you."  
'Don't get too comfy Hannigan, you'll be leaving soon.' The voice inside my head carried on.  
Drake came back from the entryway with a snide look on his face. "The Mudges are here."  
"Show them in!"  
"With pleasure sir."  
In walked the Mudges… though I knew exactly who they were… and that they weren't Annie's parents at all!  
"Good morning one and all! Merry Christmas." 'Ralph Mudge' said.  
'We're on to you Rooster Hannigan.' I thought to myself.  
"We don't want to be in your way too long interrupting your Christmas celebration and all so Shirley and I will just take Annie.. and the check."  
"Of course, the check. I almost completely forgot about that." Oliver said handing it to him.  
"A certified check for $50,000 paid to the order of Ralph Mudge."  
Drake was watching this from the side of the room. "Read it again sir." The snide look from three minutes before was slowly being replaced with a grin.  
"Pay to the order of The Jig is up"  
And that's when they knew they had been caught.  
"Yes, the jig is up Ralph Mudge, also known as Daniel Francis Hannigan, also known as Rooster Hannigan also known as Danny the Dip." I said.  
Rooster and Lily tried to escape but Roosevelt's Gmen and Drake barricaded the door.  
"Franklin, I believe your GMen have the power to arrest people who have committed fraud." Oliver said.  
"That's very true, hand them over."  
Lily St. Regis pointed to Agatha Hannigan who was smiling, watching the kids by the Christmas tree and drinking her coffee. "She's part of this too. If we're gonna go to the slammer so should she."  
Hannigan tried to feign innocence. "I just met these people two days ago." "Annie, tell these people how good always have been to ya."  
Annie had a smug look on her face. "The one thing you always taught me Ms. Hannigan was never tell a lie."  
Hannigan's face was filled with rage as she lunged at Annie and I shielded her against me.  
"Lay a hand on her and I can easily have you arrested for child abuse." I said.  
"You'll be out of a job too as you're violating child labor laws by the way you run your orphanage." President Roosevelt added.  
"You wanna know the truth Annie? I never liked you. Out of all the orphans in the place you were the most rotten one."  
Annie looked at Hannigan once more square in the face.  
"Well, I can't say I liked you either Ms. Hannigan. You always treated me bad. And by the way I'm not an orphan anymore, SO THERE!"  
"Franklin, please have this woman arrested too and have her charged with being an accessory to kidnapping."  
"With pleasure Oliver."  
The secret service men led the three crooks out to the waiting police cars.  
"Hey kids, guess what? Ms. Hannigan is gone for good."  
"Yippee!" The orphans cheered.  
"And we won't have to work anymore or eat mush for breakfast."  
More cheers.  
President Roosevelt rolled his wheelchair forward.  
"And you'll each be adopted by fine upstanding families in the surrounding areas. The orphanage will be torn down and turned into a school which you all will attend next fall."  
"Hooray!"  
I couldn't tell if the children were excited about going to school but they were certainly excited about being adopted. I was happy for them all too. I could tell Annie would be happy to be seeing her friends more often.  
Oliver took his hand in mine and smiled at Annie. "This can be a wonderful new start for all of us and I do mean all of us. He then reached into this jacket pocket and pulled out a box from Tiffany's.  
I was completely shocked. "Sir, what is this?"  
Annie grinned at me excitedly. "Open it Ms. Farrell, open it!  
I did and I was even more shocked with what I saw a glistening silver engagement ring.  
Oliver looked at Annie and then looked at me.  
"Grace, there's no doubt that Annie has had an impact on both of us. I had this ring delivered from Tiffany's special yesterday. It's engraved too."  
I turned the ring over in my hand and read what it said.  
"To many happy years ahead."  
"Mr. Warbucks.."  
"Oliver, Grace… please call me Oliver."  
"Oliver, this is a complete surprise. I don't know what to say."  
There was silence for a few seconds… then Annie broke any tension.  
"Say you'll marry Mr. Warbucks Ms. Farrell."  
I scooped Annie up in my arms and ruffled her hair, still completely shocked by all of this.  
"I love you Annie… and I love you Grace." Oliver said. Oliver kissed Annie first and then me.  
"Grace will you marry me?"  
I finally swallowed the lump in my throat.  
"Yes Oliver, I will."


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Oliver's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter provides a bit of background of Grace's family.
> 
>    
> This chapter has been revised to include Grace's sisters Jennifer and Melissa.

I was still in utter shock that Oliver had proposed to me. It had caught me completely off guard and was not the Christmas gift I had been expecting. The most unexpected gifts makes us the happiest I suppose. I was practically walking on air for the rest of that day. This will certainly be a Christmas I will never ever forget.  
I never could have really fathomed that Oliver could have any romantic feelings toward me. I have been working for him for six years and I thought our relationship was one that was strictly business related. Annie completely changed things for both of us I do believe. She has truly made all the difference in the relationship between Oliver and I

When I was a junior at Columbia my  father was diagnosed with cancer. He was diagnosed right after I left  to go back to school.   I remember getting the phone call from my sister Melissa  and not knowing how to react at first.  I ended up taking the rest of that semester and the spring semester off to take care of my father.    I would never to admit to my sisters that I was Daddy's favorite daughter.   His death affected me the hardest because I loved him so deeply.  My mother was also very ill when my father was sick but never really let on about anything until after my father passed away.  I was angry with her at first for not being honest with us about being sick.  She passed away in September of the same year my father died.  After that  I dropped out of  school  and we ended selling our house in Connecticut  and  at that point  I  got the job working for Oliver.

My sisters live in Chicago and Boston.  I really wish they lived closer to me.   I miss them terribly.  My older sister Jennifer is a single mom. Her husband Willie abandoned her and her  two children  not too long after their son was born.   Her daughter  Kathryn is my godchild.   She's around Annie's age and will be a junior bridesmaid in our wedding.  Her son Jacob is 7.   I hope Jenny eventually decides to remarry.. it must be  so hard to be  a single mother.  I really admire her for all she does to care for her children.  Melissa met her husband Alex in college and they have been married for almost  six years. They have a  five year old son named Christopher.

We decided to not waste any time and have the wedding on January 4th. I have always loved the winter especially when the snow is fresh and clear on the ground and not filled with dirt and sand. The night before the wedding I tuck Annie into bed. She hasn't stopped talking about the wedding since Oliver proposed to me and is going to be our flower girl.  
"Ms. Farrell are you nervous about the wedding tomorrow?"  
I smile at her. "Only slightly. I am mostly excited, especially because we are going to be a family."  
Annie returns my smile. "I'm happy you and Mr. Warbucks are going to be my mother and father."  
I lie down next to her and rub her back. "We're happy too."  
She snuggles in close to me.  
"I love you Ms. Farrell."  
I squeeze her shoulder and whisper in her ear.  
"It's okay for you to call me Mom now you know."  
She looks up at me.  
"I love you Mom."  
I lean down, wipe the stray hairs from her forehead and kiss her softly.  
"I love you too sweetheart. Now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."  
The wedding was set for 11:30am.

Jennifer Melissa  Kathryn and I were all getting ready in my bedroom.

"Aunt Grace you must be so excited to be marrying Mr. Warbucks." Kathryn said. 

I squeeezed  her hand tightly.

"I sure am.   Annie has changed both of our lives for the better.   I've always felt like her mother and now it will  finally be official."

My sister Jennifer was helping put curlers in my hair.

"I couldn't be happier for you Gracie.  Oliver seems like a wonderful man."

I nodded.

"He truly is."

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Pugh peeked her head in.

"How are things going girls?"

Melissa smiled.  "Great! Thanks Helen.  We should be  ready shortly."

"Is Annie ready?"  I asked

Cecile was helping Annie get ready in another room.

Mrs. Pugh nodded.  "Grace  I have something for you."

I looked surprised.  "You do?"

Mrs. Pugh nodded.  She reached in to her apron pocket and pulled out a box.

I took it from her and opened it.  Inside was a  necklace with a sapphire pendant at the end.

"Helen, this is a gorgeous necklace!"

Mrs.  Pugh smiled.

"I want  you to wear it today.  My daughter wore it at her wedding too.  It's my token of  the good luck  I think you and Oliver will have in your marriage."

Tears formed at the edges of my eyes.

"Thank you so much Helen."

Mrs. Pugh kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome my sweetest girl."

Jennifer smiled at Mrs. Pugh.

"Helen  we just wanted you to know that you're very special to us. Ever since we lost our mother 6 years ago you've  always been such a great support system to us."

Mrs. Pugh pulled my sisters and Kathryn into a warm embrace.

"All of you are incredibly special to me.   I love you very much and I am always here for you no matter what."

 

Moments later Drake was walking me down the aisle in to the backyard where  Oliver would be waiting for me at the alter.

"Ms. Farrell, dare I say you  look  absolutely stunning."

I kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you Drake.  I am so glad you offered to walk me down the aisle  it means to much to me since my father can't be here."

"Anything for you  Ms. Farrell. You've become very special to all of us you know."

I nodded.  "I know.    I love you all  very much."

The organ music started.

"Shall we go?" Drake asked.

I nodded and linked my arm with his.

When   I got to the altar Oliver pulled the veil  gently  back from over my face.

"You are absolutely gorgeous my love."

I blushed. "Thank you."

 We exchanged our vows and after we  shared our first  kiss at Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Warbucks Annie ran up to us joyfully.

 I scooped her up in my arms and the photographer snapped a photo of us.  

"Was I a good flower girl Mom?" she asked

I nodded. "Yes you were darling. You did a wonderful job."

"You were one of the best flower girls  I've ever seen." Oliver  said.

"Wasn't  I  the only flower girl you've ever seen?" 

Oliver chuckled.  "I've been to several weddings in the past couple years. You certainly take the cake."

Annie nuzzled her face into my shoulder. 

"I love you." she whispered.

I stroked her curls back and kissed her forehead.

"We love you too our sweet little angel." 


	5. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Oliver go on their honeymoon.

The wedding was a day I will always cherish. It was the first day we were officially a family. I couldn't be happier that Annie is my daughter. Deep down inside I always knew I was like a mother to her and I knew that she felt the same. I am hoping that someday soon Annie will have a little brother or sister. She is so fond of that little girl Molly from the orphanage so Oliver may adopt her in the next couple months.  
Oliver booked our honeymoon for the Friday Saturday and Sunday following the wedding at a ski resort in Lake Placid. I had not been skiing since I was a teenager so this was a new experience for me. We walk hand in hand in to our honey moon hotel suite and unpack. Once everything is put away Oliver asks " Well should we head the slopes now?"  
"Yes, but I must warn I haven't been skiing since I was Annie's age so I may be out of practice."  
My husband grins at me "Don't worry. I'm a good teacher. You will learn faster than you think you will."  
A long afternoon of skiing tuckers the both of us out. We order room service for dinner and then snuggle under the covers and watch a movie on TV.  
I lay my head on his chest and he strokes my hair.  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asks me.  
I blush not sure of how to answer him.  
"No need to be embarrassed or modest darling. It's the truth. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."  
I gaze up at him lovingly.  
"Did I ever tell you how happy Annie is that we're her parents?." I asked  
Oliver's grip tightened around me.  
"I would have no doubt in my mind that she is darling. She was the one who brought out the best of us as parents in the first place. Was she not?"  
I nodded , gazing up into Oliver's eyes which were glistening with pride.  
"She most certainly was. I am most grateful for that." I said.  
Oliver's hand rubbed my back and I nuzzled deeper into his chest.  
"I am too. I love you Grace."  
I felt his lips graze my forehead.  
"I love you too Oliver. You and Annie mean everything to me." I sighed and started to cry as I had the morning of the wedding.  
Oliver looked at my shocked. "What's wrong gorgeous? It's our honeymoon , you should be happy."  
"Oh I am happy. I just wish my parents were alive so they could've met you and Annie. I'm sure you would have loved them and they would have spoiled Annie rotten."  
Oliver took my chin and cupped in it his hands tracing the tracks of my tears with his fingers.  
"Grace, you were the most beautiful bride. I'm sure your parents would have loved to see you in your gown. You do realize they were looking down on you from heaven smiling?"  
"You really think they were?"  
Oliver smiled and pulled me into a warm embrace, kissing the last of my tears away.  
"Of course they were precious. They are your guardian angels from heaven and they are always watching over you no matter what."  
I leaned against him until I fell asleep then he shifted my body to my side of the bed and tucked the sheet around me.. kissing me softly one last time.  
"Sleep well my darling. I love you so much." He whispered.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace tells Annie about the adventures her and Oliver had on their honeymoon and that they plan to adopt Molly.
> 
> This chapter will be revised also to mention Jennifer and Melissa.

When we arrived home from Lake Placid Annie threw herself at us in joy.  
"Mom, Daddy I missed you so much. How was your trip? Will you take me skiing sometime?"  
I scooped her up. "We missed you too Sweetheart. Were you good for Mrs. Pugh?"  
Annie nodded her head. "Yup. She taught me a lot about cooking and baking. We just finished making some chocolate chip cookies."  
Oliver rubbed her back. "We can't wait to try them and we also can't wait to take your skiing with us next time. Your mom was a fast learner and I'm sure you will learn quickly too."  
"That will be really swell." Annie said.  
After dinner I was alone in our bedroom looking at an old photo album from when I was younger. I hated to keep thinking of how much I missed my parents but the fact that they're not here leaves such a huge hole in my heart. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Annie enter the room.  
She sat on the bed and snuggled next to me.  
"What are those pictures of Mom?"  
"Me when I was about your age."  
Annie leaned over in awe… not believing I had ever been so young. "Who are those people in the pictures with you?"  
I tried to hold back tears but the floodgates broke open. Annie was shocked by this.  
"Mom please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry."  
I hadn't intended to give her the wrong idea so I pulled her into my lap and tried to regain my composure.  
"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. Those two people in the photo with me are my mother and father. Your grandparents."  
Annie looked at me, confused and concerned. "Why are you so sad then? Did you get in a fight with them or something? They weren't at the wedding. I really want to meet them."  
I kissed the top of her head. "Your grandparents died before I came to work for your father. You'll never get to meet them I'm afraid."  
Annie's arms reached up around my neck and I held her to me tight, rocking her. We sat that way for a few minutes then she spoke again.  
"Do you miss them?"  
"Every day my darling. They would have adored you."  
Annie's embrace grew tighter around me,  
How old were you Aunt Jen and Aunt Melissa when they died?" " I was a junior in college. Your aunts were 23 and 19. I had to drop out of school to help take care of your grandparents when they were ill." "What did they die of?" "Your grandfather died of cancer. We knew really knew what your grandmother died from but we always suspsected she died of a broken heart. She missed your grandfather so terribly after he passed away."   
"Well whatever siblings he does have I hope I get to meet them. I want to know if I have any aunts uncles and cousins."  
I made a mental note to discuss this with Oliver.  
Annie kissed me on the cheek. "I love you Mom."  
"I love you too my sweet girl."  
Annie was quiet for a few minutes as if processing a thought. She looked at me curiously.  
"So since your mother is dead do you think it would be okay if I consider Mrs. Pugh to be like my grandmother?"  
I was finally able to smile through my tears. "I think Mrs. Pugh would like that very much. She has been like a mother to me since I started working here six years ago."  
The look of curiosity did not seem to go away.  
"Am I ever going to have a little brother or sister?"  
I squeezed her shoulder. "We hope to have a baby in the next year or so.. in the meantime your father and I were thinking of adopting Molly. Would you like that?"  
Annie smiled her classic thousand watt smile.  
"Really? You're going to adopt Molly?"  
"We discussed that this weekend while were in Lake Placid."  
"Leapin Lizarads! That's a great idea. Molly is practically like a little sister to me anyway."  
I returned her smile, my remorse immediately wiped away. "How would you like to come down to the orphanage with us on Tuesday when we talk to her?"  
"I'd love that!"  
"Then it's settled on Tuesday morning we'll go to the orphanage to tell Molly we're going to adopt her."


	7. Adopting  Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace Oliver and Annie go to the orphanage to adopt Molly

Tuesday morning at 10:15am Annie Oliver and I walked up the steps to the 14th Street Girls Orphanage with the mission to come out of there with Molly in tow. Mr. Donatelli had no issues finding a replacement for Miss Hannigan at all. The new owner of the orphanage is named Frieda.  
"Welcome. How may I help you today?" Frieda asked.  
"We're here to adopt Molly." Oliver said.  
Annie was jumping up and down excitedly. I patted her on the shoulder indicating that she needed to calm down.  
Frieda reached into the desk drawer. "Here's the paperwork you need to fill out sir. Then she noticed Annie's excitement. "I can see someone is happy to be reunited with their friend."  
Annie nodded. "Yes, I'm very excited. Molly and I are so close we're almost like sisters.. now she really will be my sister."  
Frieda grinned at Annie. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again Annie. Let me go get her for you."  
We weren't waiting too long before Molly ran into the office and threw herself at Annie in the purest joy I had ever seen.  
"Annie! Annie! We're gonna be sisters." She said excitedly.  
Annie hugged the little girl. " I know Molly I'm just as excited and happy as you are. We are going to have to much fun together and you are gonna love your new house."  
I looked at Frieda curiously. "Have any of the other orphans from here been adopted yet?"  
Frieda shook her head. "Molly is only the third person to be adopted. We're hoping the rest of them will get adopted by March or April." This building is set to be demolished March 31st so the new school can be buit."  
"Molly and Annie will probably want to see their friends again eventually. Will there any way to get their new addresses?"  
'I'm sure we can get that information somehow for you Mrs. Warbucks."  
Annie and Molly smiled at there.  
"That would be so great." Annie said.  
Molly wrapped herself around my legs,. "I'm so happy to be adopted by you Mrs. Warbucks."  
I bent down and scooped her up and pulled Annie in on the other side of me.  
"We're happy too Molly. We have so many happy memories to make ahead of us."


	8. Overcoming An Obstacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Pugh's perspective about Molly's dyslexia diagnosis and how she helps Grace get through that difficult time.
> 
>  
> 
> A majority of my stories are based off the 1999 movie so Annie is 14 and Molly is 10. In this story Annie is 10 and Molly is 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt number 1 from my story The Daughter I Never Had.

In the fall of 1936 a firestorm of emotion ravaged through our household. Molly was diagnosed with dyslexia in mid-September.. not longer after the school year started. Grace took things the hardest.  
On the day she found out the diagnosis we went to my room to have one of our famous chats. She was beside herself. The minute I shut the door behind us she threw herself down on the bed.  
I rubbed her back comfortingly. "Gracie Liz?"  
She looked up at me.  
"Come here baby."  
Slowly, she came over to me and I pulled her into my lap, stroking her hair.  
"Oh Mama, I feel so lost I don't know what to do."  
"Molly's dyslexia diagnosis has you tied up in knots doesn't it?"  
All Grace could do was nod.  
I let her sit in my lap for about 10 minutes rocking her gently.  
"She told me that kids in her class have been teasing her because of her dyslexia."  
"Some children can just be so cruel." I said shaking my head.  
"I want her to be happy in school Mama. I don't want to her feel alone or like an outcast because of her disability."  
"I'm sure her teacher must be aware that the teasing is going on and is doing something to control it."  
"I would hope so… I hope there are some kids in her class that will be willing to try to help with her reading."  
"How many kids are in Molly's class?"  
"Probably about 24."  
"I'm sure for every one child that makes fun of her there must be one or two that would be willing to help her with her reading."  
Fresh tears fell from Grace's cheeks. I pulled out my handkerchief and quickly dabbed at them.  
"Shh, darling, things will be alright."  
"I know I have to be strong for Molly but when she told me she was being teased my heart just broke in half."  
"Well hopefully since you found out about the disability in the earlier stages you'll be able to get the right kind of treatment so that way it will be easier for her to deal with later in life."  
"That's another thing I'm confused about. What kind of treatments would there be?"  
I shrugged. "I don't really know. Have you and Oliver considered homeschooling her?"  
Grace looked up at me shocked. "The thought never crossed our minds. We certainly don't want to isolate her."  
"You won't be. I'm sure she'll make friends in school eventually. She's a sweet girl. If you decide to homeschool her she can still have her friends over her for play dates and parties."  
"Alright, I'll discuss this with Oliver and see what he says… he might not like the idea."  
"Are you going to meet with Molly's teacher about the teasing?"  
"Yes, sometime later this week I'm hoping."  
Grace kissed my cheek.  
"I love you Mama."  
I stroked back the stray hairs on Grace's forehead and returned the kiss.  
"I love you too my beautiful precious girl."  
A month later at the end of October a few days between Annie's birthday Grace came home from parent / teacher conferences completely distraught. I made her some fresh tea and brought it up to her and Oliver's room right away. I knocked on the door.  
"Grace Liz, sweetheart I brought you some tea."  
I was met by nothing by gut wrenching sobs from the other side of the door.  
I let myself in and put the pot of tea on the dresser. Grace was under her covers already in her pajamas.  
"Lay down with me." She whispered.  
I obliged and almost immediately after I settled down under the covers she curled into my side.  
"What's wrong precious?"  
"Oh Mama, Mrs. Richards said that Molly's reading and writing has not improved very much over the last month. She's says that home schooling her will be the best option."  
"Gracie Liz, this is what is best for Molly. We can all help her achieve success if we watch her at home. This will work out the best for her in the long run."  
"I know, but I just hate seeing her struggle so much and hearing that she is still being bullied."  
"On the positive side she does have friends now that stick up for her."  
Grace smiled through her tears. "I am so grateful that Molly has found a great support system among Jamie Erikson and her group of friends."  
"Don't you cry my sweetest angel, Mama's here."  
Grace's sobs did not let up. I rubbed her back until she quieted.  
"I love you very much." Grace whispered.  
"I love you too my beautiful Gracie Liz, you are my whole world." I laid a kiss on her forehead.


	9. Grandmother To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excitement arises in the Warbucks house when Grace announces she is pregnant with twins. Molly does not take this news very well and Mrs. Pugh helps her to deal with the transition to becoming a big sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Pugh's perspective. 
> 
> Frederick and Joanne are my original characters

Oliver told the girls at dinner tonight that Grace is pregnant with twins. I couldn't be more excited for this family! Annie and Molly are going to be such wonderful big sisters. I can't wait to spoil those babies rotten!  
Grace had not been feeling well earlier today so I brought her some juice and a ham and cheese sandwich. Once the kitchen was all cleaned up I went up to Oliver and Grace's room to go check on Grace. When I entered the room I smiled when I noticed the food tray was empty. Grace looked a little bit better than she did earlier in the day. I sat in the chair by the edge of her bed.  
"Hi baby, how are you feeling?"  
Grace was positively glowing. She beamed up at me.  
"I'm feeling a lot better Mama. Did Oliver tell you and the girls the wonderful news?"  
I grinned. "He certainly did! I am so excited for you Gracie Liz."  
"I'm so excited but nervous too. What happens if something goes wrong with the pregnancy?"  
"I'm sure everything will be fine darling."  
I stroked her back from her forehead and kissed it gently.  
"I love you Grace."  
Grace's hand reached out from underneath the covers and squeezed mine.  
"I love you too Mama,"  
I decided to let Grace rest and take Annie and Molly shopping for materials to decorate the nursery with. They had no idea what to get at first but finally decided on a zoo animal theme,  
" I think the babies will really love the way the way their room will be decorated. " Annie said  
I squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure they will sweetheart."  
As always Annie was bubbling over with excitement. Molly on the other hand barely said anything the whole shopping trip.  
"Molly, darling what's on your mind?" I asked on the way home.  
She shrugged. " Nothing."  
I could tell she wasn't willing to tell me something. I would get it out of her sooner or later.  
Later that evening after dinner Grace came into my room looking concerned.  
"Mama, Annie said that Molly was unusually quiet during your shopping trip today. Did you ask her what was wrong?""  
I nodded. "I did. She said nothing was bothering her but I could tell she had something on her mind."  
"Do you think it could have something to do with the pregnancy?"  
I shrugged.. "I don't know. Maybe we should try to talk to her together."  
Grace nodded. "Okay."  
And try we did… we were very unsuccessful in getting any information out of Molly however.  
At the beginning of August I had some welcome time off because Oliver and Grace took the girls on vacation. After they got home Grace came into my room looking sad.  
"Come here sweetheart." I said patting the bed next to me.  
Grace sat down and I pulled her in to a warm embrace.  
"Why so glum? Didn't you all have a nice vacation?"  
Grace nodded. A tear escaped from her eye and made its way down her cheek.  
"Did you find out what was bothering Molly while you were away?"  
Grace nodded again. She remained silent. Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.  
"Gracie Liz darling, please don't cry."  
I rubbed her back and pulled a handkerchief from my apron pocket dabbing at her eyes.  
Grace took a few moments to compose herself then she spoke.  
"Yes Mama, I did find out what has been bothering Molly. My heart is just torn up about it."  
"What's been on her mind?"  
"I think she's a bit jealous of the babies."  
"Jealousy is normal for any child who is expecting a new sibling."  
Grace nodded. "I know, I remember feeling the same way. I was about Molly's age before my sister Melissa was born."  
"What's the problem then?"  
Grace looked down at the bedspread. "Molly is worried that Oliver and I won't love her and Annie the same way once the babies are born."  
My jaw dropped.  
"That's ridiculous."  
Grace nodded. "Oliver feels the same way. He doesn't quite understand why she think we'd love her and Anne any differently than we would our own children."  
I titled Grace's chin up so she was looking directly into my eyes.  
"You mustn't worry about this too much sweetheart. Every child deals with this. You and Oliver just need to prove to her that you love her."  
Grace looked frustrated. "That's the problem. I feel like Molly should know that we love her and Annie just as much as we would love the babies when they are born. The fact that they are adopted shouldn't affect anything. Why should we have to prove anything to her?"  
"As I said you mustn't worry.. This will pass."  
Grace nuzzled into my chest. "I love you Mama."  
I stroked her bangs back and kissed her forehead. "I love you too baby girl."  
The next day I knocked on Molly's door. She was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.  
"Come in." she called  
I opened the door.  
"Hi Grandma Helen!"  
"Hi Sweetheart, can we talk?"  
Molly nodded. I patted a spot on her bed and she sat down  
"Am I in trouble?"  
I shook my head. "No darling. Your mother is a little worried about you though."  
"Why?"  
"She told me that you're a little bit anxious about being forgotten about when the babies are born."  
Molly nodded. She looked down at her bedspread glumly.  
"I don't mean to make Mommy sad. I love her a lot."  
I squeezed her tightly. "Oh darling, I have no doubt in my mind that you do. She loves you and Annie very much."  
"Why do you think that she'll forget about you once the babies are born?"  
"Well because we're adopted and the babies will be their own children."  
As I had down with Grace the day before I took Molly's chin and titled it upward so she was looking directly in my eyes.  
"Molly Jane Warbucks, your birth parents gave your mother and father a wonderful gift. You and your sister. Both of you brighten up this household and we all love you so dearly. Just because your mom is having a baby does not mean that you and Annie will be loved any less."  
Molly still looked uncertain. "Are you sure Grandma Helen?"  
I rubbed her back. "Of course sweetie pie,"  
"I love you Grandma Helen."  
I kissed her on the head. "I love you too Molly."  
On a late September morning I woke up around 7:00. I saw a note on the kitchen table from Oliver and smiled when I saw. It said that Grace had gone into labor and the babies were about to make their entrance into the world.  
Annie came into the kitchen "Grandma Helen, why aren't Mom and Daddy up yet?"  
I squeezed her tightly. "Annie, your mother is in labor. Your brother and sister will be coming shortly."  
"Oh boy oh boy! How soon?"  
"This note says that we have to wait for their phone call. After that we'll head to the hospital."  
The three of us ate breakfast, At around 9:20 the phone rang. Oliver was on the other end of the line.  
"Come on down. Grace had the babies about five minutes ago."  
"Is she up for vistiors that soon?"  
"Yes. Grace can't wait for Annie and Molly to meet their siblings."  
"We're on our way."  
I hung up the phone. Annie grinned at me  
"Was that Daddy?"  
"Yes, your brother and sister are here. Let's go to the hospital,"  
"Oh boy oh boy!"  
Annie bounced out of her chair and brought her dirty dishes to the sink then she headed up to her room. Molly and I were left alone. She was quietly finishing her pancakes.  
"Sweetheart, aren't you excited?"  
Molly shrugged.  
I could sense she was a little bit worried about being forgotten about.  
"Sweetheart, remember what we talked about? Your mother and father love you very much."  
"Okay Grandma Helen. I'll go get ready to go to the hospital now to see Mommy."  
I was sad that Molly was still feeling slighted by the birth of the babies. I had no clue how to make her feel better.  
When we got to the hospital and asked the receptionist where Grace's room Annie bolted down the hall to her mother's room. Molly and I went to the gift shop to buy some presents.  
"Molly did you want to buy something for your brother and sister?"  
Molly nodded. "I have no clue what though."  
"Take a look around."  
"Okay."  
It took her about 10 minutes but she met me at the cash register armed with two teddy bears.  
I paid for everything and we headed for Grace's room  
Annie met us at the door.  
"Molly the babies are so cute. They're really tiny though."  
Molly and I entered Grace's room.  
Oliver took the flowers from me and put them on Grace's bedside table and then took the teddy bears from Molly and put them in the bassinets. He then went over to Molly and took her hand.  
"Sweetheart, come meet your brother and sister."  
"What names did you decide on?"  
"Your brother's name is Frederick Oliver and your sister's name is Joanne Rachel."  
I choked up at Joanne's middle name.. Grace must have made the decision to name her after her mother.  
Molly leaned over and kissed Frederick's head gently. "Welcome to the family ." she whispered.  
Oliver took one of the babies from Grace and I took her free hand in mine,  
"They're so precious Grace. I'm so happy for all of you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
"Thanks Mama. I love you."  
" I love you too my beautiful precious girl."  
Grace patted an empty spot on the bed., gesturing toward Molly.  
"Come here sweetie pie."  
Molly scrambled up on the bed and curled into her mother's side.  
"Never forget how much I love you and your sister." She whispered.  
Molly kissed Joanne's head and then Grace's cheek.  
"I won't Mommy. I love you."  
We all stood in content silence. I could tell Grace was grateful to have such a wonderful family. I couldn't be more happy. She may not be my birth daughter but she's just as special to me as my own daughter. I am so happy she came into my life.


	10. A Weekend in New Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Molly spend the weekend with their aunt uncle and cousins in New Jersey. Big transitions abound as Annie starts high school and Molly starts middle school. Both girls express their fears about starting in a new school environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Antoinette Margaret and Larry Bennett are my original characters. They are the relatives of Annie's birth mother Margaret.

The 3rd weekend in July was highly anticipated for Molly and Annie. They would be staying over night at their Aunt Toni's and Uncle Jim's from Friday-Monday. Annie had been looking forward to this for weeks. Molly on the other hand was a bit anxious about spending the weekend away from her parents.

"Annie, I'm scared for this weekend."

Annie looked at her sister slightly confused. "Why? We're going to have so much fun in New Jersey."

"I'm going to miss Mommy and Daddy though."

"We'll only be gone for a few days, they'll be picking us up on Monday afternoon."

Molly still did not feel comforted.

Friday afternoon Oliver drove the girls to Hoboken in the Dusenberg. He smiled at his daughters in the rearview mirror.

"Are you girls ready for this weekend?" "I am but Molly's a bit scared." Annie said

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Oliver asked his youngest daughter.

"I don't like being away from you and Mommy." she whispered

Oliver's heart broke. "It will only be for a few days darling. We'll be back to pick you up on Monday night."

Antoinette greeted them at the door. " Annie Molly we're so excited for you to stay with us this weekend. We have so much fun stuff planned."

Margaret, who was standing next to her mother smiled at her cousins.

" Hi Annie, come on I'll show you where you'll be staying." Margaret grabbed their suitcases and Annie followed her up the stairs.

Molly was squeezing Oliver's hand so tightly that he thought it might loose circulation. "Molly's a bit nervous about spending the weekend away from Grace and I." he explained Antoinette took the little girl's other hand. " We're going to do a lot of fun things this weekend sweetheart, you won't even be the least bit homesick."

Molly nodded and released her grip from Oliver's hand. Oliver laid a kiss on her forehead.

"You girls be good for Aunt Toni and Uncle Jim and we'll see you on Monday night."

"Okay Daddy." she whispered.

The weekend flew by in a blur filled with activites such as going to the beach, going to the zoo and going to Six Flags. Oliver and Grace arrived at 6:15pm on Monday evening. "Mommy, Daddy!" Molly said joyfully. "Hi Sweetheart, we missed you girls this weekend. Did you have a good time?" Grace asked scooping Molly up into her arms.

Molly buried her face into Grace's neck so Annie answered on both of their behalves." "We had a great time Mom! We went to the beach and the zoo. Aunt Toni and Uncle Jim also took us to Six Flags. We can't wait to come back."

Antoinette hugged Annie tightly. "You girls are welcome anytime sweetheart. We're glad you had fun."

"I love you guys!" Annie said

Jim was next to embrace her. "We love you too darling."

"Thanks for having them over. We'll have to have you all over for a pool party before school starts." Oliver said.

Jim smiled."Just let us know when."

The family left. Annie was bubbling over with excitement about the next time she would be seeing her cousins. Molly had fallen asleep in Grace's arms.

 

Annie could barley believe that summer had flown by so quickly and school would be starting in less than a month. No matter how much she tried to avoid it she was still very anxious about starting high school.

One morning she beat her father downstairs for breakfast. She needed to talk to her mother privately about her anxious feelings knowing she'd be the best at alleviating them. Her mother sat at the kitchen table sipping tea. Mrs. Pugh was at the stove making pancakes.

"Good morning Annie." Mrs. Pugh said.

"Good morning Mrs. Pugh." Annie replied  and  walked over and kissed her mother.

"Good morning Mom." Grace pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Good morning sweetheart."

Mrs. Pugh served Annie a cup of orange juice and a dish with 2 pancakes and 2 pieces of toast.

Grace noticed her daughter's look of anxiety and instantly guessed what was on her mind.

"Still nervous about starting high school darling?"

Annie nodded.

"What's your biggest fear?"

Annie didn't answer right away as she processed her thoughts. "Several, actually." She finally replied.

Grace waited patiently for her daughter to continue.

"First off, the high school is such a bigger building than the middle school. What if I get lost?"

Mrs. Pugh smiled. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she wanted to help Annie as much as Grace did. She poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table.

"Annie, love do you remember when you first to came to stay here for Christmas three years ago and how big you thought the house was?"

Annie nodded, not quite sure what kind of comparison the older woman was trying to make.

"Think of the high school in that way.. a place that's big and scary when you first arrive but will seem smaller once you get used to it."

Grace smiled at Helen Pugh. She couldn't have said that better.

Annie nodded. "Okay, secondly I just got my schedule in the mail and I have no classes together with any of my friends. I'm kind of nervous to meet new people."

Grace smiled at her daughter.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will have no problem making friends darling. You are the most outgoing person that I know.

" "What if I don't fit in anywhere?"

Grace's heart broke remembering when she was younger and how she floated from group to group.

"You'll find that special group of friends who will see you for the caring and intelligent person that you are."

Mrs. Pugh said and Grace nodded in agreement.

"And what about boys?" Grace smiled at her daughter playfully.

"What about boys?" "How will I know which one is the right one for me?" Mrs. Pugh took Annie's hands and both of hers.

"Annie, you are still very young. You'll have a long time to find that special someone. Don't rush things. Patience is important."

Grace smiled remembering that was the same advice that Helen had given to her when she was having her problems admitting her feelings for Oliver.

"Do you feel better now sweetheart?" Grace asked.

"Yes. Definitely!" Annie smiled at both her mother and Mrs. Pugh and then went back to eating her breakfast.

Once she was done and had cleared her plate she got up and whispered something into Mrs. Pugh's ear. Grace smiled, having a feeling she knew exactly what it was. A smile broke across Mrs. Pugh's face and she hugged Annie happily.

Annie then skipped out of the kitchen and up to her bed room to get ready for the day.

"Did she tell you that sees you as grandmother figure to her?" Grace asked.

Helen Pugh got up and put her arm around Grace.

"She most certainly did. How long have you known that?"

"Since she was working on her family tree project in March. I think things have just been so hectic since then she hasn't gotten the chance to tell you until right now."

Mrs. Pugh rubbed Grace's back.

"I know how special Annie is to you darling. I am so happy she thinks of me a grandmother figure. We should do something together sometime... just the three of us."

Grace grinned widely and leaned over and kissed Mrs.  Pugh's cheek. "I think Annie would absolutely love that! "I love you Helen."

Mrs. Pugh gave Grace a squeeze. "I love you too sweetheart."


	11. Back To School Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Molly go to the beach with their cousins Isabella and Eli and Grace and Molly talk about Molly's fear about transitioning to middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's brother and his family are my original characters. I own no characters from Annie.

Annie was having a hard time believing that summer was almost over and school was going to start in less than three weeks. After a wonderful weekend with their  Aunt Jim   Aunt Toni and cousins Margaret and   Larry Annie and Molly were looking forward to spending the final weekend of summer with their cousins Isabella and Eli at a beach in the Hamptons.

Once again it was another early morning for Annie and Molly. Their family had to leave for the beach by no later than 8:30am in order to not hit too much traffic on the way up so they would be able to get a good parking space. Gene and Anne Warbucks and their two children arrived at Oliver & Grace's house at 7:45.

"Aunt Anne Uncle Gene Eli Bella!" Annie explained happily running to greet her cousins aunt and uncle.

Gene Warbucks swept his oldest niece up in a bear hug. "Hey, kiddo. Are you girls ready for a fun day at the beach today?"

Annie nodded. "Definitely."

Molly was not quite awake yet and still rubbing sleep from her eyes. She admired her sister for having so much energy so early in the morning. All she wanted to do was go back to bed.

She tugged at Grace's arm. "Mama, I'm still sleepy."

Grace scooped her daughter up in her arms. "I know sweetie pie. You can sleep in the car on the way up. You'll need all your energy for the fun day we're going to have at the beach."

The group piled into the Dusenberg and off they went for the Hamptons. Molly slept in Grace's arms while Annie excitedly chatted with her cousins about the fun day they would have together and also the start of school.

Isabella was in the same grade as Molly.

"I really wish we lived in the same part of the city Annie. That way Molly and I  could go to school together."

Annie nodded. "I know. It sure would be swell if you and Molly went to the same school. She's a bit nervous about starting middle school. Almost as I nervous as I am about starting high school."

Grace smiled at her oldest daughter. "They two of you really have nothing to be worried about. You will be just fine."

Annie returned her mother's smile remembering the discussion she had had with her mom and Mrs. Pugh in the kitchen two days prior. She was a little less anxious about school starting because of this conversation. She wanted to give Molly similar advice about starting 6th grade.

Once they arrived at the beach Annie Isabella Eli and Molly set off to explore the beach by themselves.

"Make sure you stick together." Grace called after them. Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fine." He whispered.

They arrived back 20 minutes later full of excitement. Annie was jumping up and down. "

We walked all the way down to the tide pools Mom. We should all walk down there later. It's so cool."

Grace smiled, she had always loved her oldest daughter's constant amount of energy and wondered sometimes why Molly was so quiet and reserved… the complete opposite of her older sister. "Sure Honey, we can all go down and look at the tide pools after lunch."

The family stayed at the beach til sunset then headed for home. All the children slept in the car. Molly slept in Grace's lap as she had on the way to the beach.

Once they arrived at the mansion Gene and his family got out of the car. Isabella and Eli hugged their aunt and uncle.

"Thanks for a great day Aunt Grace and Uncle Oliver." They said in unison.

Grace squeezed her niece and nephew tightly kissing them both on the forehead. "You're welcome darlings. We'll see you soon."

Grace tucked Molly into bed and then headed to Annie's room.

Her oldest daughter was reading a book. Grace sat down on the side of Annie's bed looking concerned.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Annie asked 'Well sweetheart, I'm just a little worried about your sister."

Annie looked at her mother, slightly confused. "Why?"

"Was she always quiet and shy when you were at the orphanage or does she just take awhile to warm up to people?" Annie shook her head.

"No, she's not normally so quiet and shy. I'm not really sure what's been going on with her lately."

"Did she act strangely at all when you went to  New Jersey?"

"No, not really. . I think it just takes her awhile to get used to new situations."

"I'm just worried about her starting school that's all. I think she's a little scared too."

Annie smiled , got out from under the covers and put her arm around her mother's shoulder.

"She'll be fine Mom, don't worry about it. Duffy is in 7th grade and I told her to watch out for Molly for me since I'll be in the high school and won't see her every day at school." "Duffy is such a wonderful friend and you're an amazing big sister." Grace said rubbing Annie's back and kissing her on the cheek.

Annie smiled and nuzzled into her mom's chest. "You're the best mom in the whole world and Molly agrees." Annie said.

Grace had tears in her eyes. "You girls are absolutely everything to me. I love both of you to the moon and back." she stroked the stray hairs from Annie's forehead and laid a gentle kiss on it.

"We love you too Mom."  Annie grinned up at her mother. "What did Mrs. Pugh say after I left the kitchen that day after I told her I think she's like a grandmother to me?"

Grace returned her daughter's grin. "She was quite surprised but very happy with the compliment. She cares for you a great deal Annie.. just like your father and I do."

"So is it okay if I call her Grandma Helen now instead of Mrs. Pugh?"

"I don't see why not. She suggested we should do something together sometime, just the three of us. How does that sound to you?"

Annie's grin widened. "Great. Can the three of us do something special for my birthday together?"

"We'll plan something special for you darling. Don't you worry." Grace tucked her daughter in and kissed her good night. "Sweet dreams my precious Annie, I love you."

Annie fell asleep quickly. Grace smiled. She was looking forward to what the upcoming school year had to bring for both of her daughters and hoped more than anything that they'd be less nervous about their first day of school as it drew nearer and nearer. Grace turned out the light, kissed Annie's forehead once more then quietly let herself out of the room shutting the door behind her.


	12. The Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie turns 16!

It was a brisk late October day in upper Manhattan. Annie's birthday was fast approaching. Grace couldn't believe her oldest daughter was turning 16. Where had the years gone since she and Oliver had adopted her? She was so proud of the young woman Annie was becoming and was getting quite sad that there were only two years left in which Annie would be living at home before she was off to college.  
Annie loved that her birthday fell before Halloween. When she and Molly were younger they would always dress up and go trick or treating. Now that Annie was getting older she felt like she was outgrowing dressing up for Halloween a little bit but decided to have a costume party for her sweet 16 birthday party.  
"Mom, do you think if I have a costume party for my birthday people will come?" Annie asked her mother one morning at breakfast.  
Grace looked up at her daughter surprised. "Why would you ask such a question Annie? Having a costume party for your birthday is a wonderful idea."  
"Don't you think there's a certain age where people stop dressing up for Halloween?"  
Grace shrugged "Not necessarily. Do kids your age not dress up for Halloween anymore?"  
"Not really." Annie replied.  
Grace hugged her oldest daughter tightly. "Annie sweetheart, you should do whatever you want for your birthday… it is your birthday after all. We can have your friends from the orphanage, your friends from school and all your cousins over. It will be a wonderful sweet 16!"  
"Don't you think people at school will tease me though? I honestly don't think that lots of people my age dress up for Halloween."  
"Don't worry so much about what others think." Grace kissed Annie on the top of her head.  
"Okay, I love you Mom."  
"I love you too darling, to the ends of the earth."  
Annie's birthday fell on a Friday night. The house staff spent the entire day decorating the house for Annie's party. Mrs. Pugh made an apple pie and a chocolate cake two of Annie's favorite desserts. Grace helped Mrs. Pugh with the preparations for Annie's birthday dinner. Mrs. Pugh noticed that her surrogate daughter looked somewhat sad.  
"What's on your mind Gracie Liz?"  
"I just can't believe Annie is turning 16. Time has just flown."  
"She's certainly matured a lot in the past couple years." Mrs. Pugh remarked.  
Grace nodded. "Definitely, I think we've become closer too. I think I am going to miss her so much when she leaves for college in two years."  
"Well, remember there's still two years left til she leaves. Cherish each moment you have together with your children before Annie leaves for college… who knows how much closer their bonds will grow."  
Grace remembered back to when her sister Jen was leaving for college and how close they became the summer before she went to Michigan. She still had the locket that her sister had given to her and wore it with great fondness.  
"Her and Molly are already so close but I am not sure how close she'll get to Frederick and Joanne before she leaves for college."  
Mrs. Pugh smiled. "All the children in this family are so close to each other… I think they certainly all cherish the times they have together... They've been so welcoming to my grandchildren as well.. they really feel like part of the family."  
Grace smiled. "I'm so glad for that Mama! I feel pleased to be accepted by your children. I was so worried they weren't going to like me but now I know that was silly."  
Mrs. Pugh pulled Grace to her and kissed the top of her head. "My daughter Marlene is really so happy you're part of the family. She always wanted a sister.. you girls hit it off right away at Thanksgiving last year. I am so happy for that."  
Grace grinned. "Marlene is wonderful. We get along so well. I am so happy we are getting know each other better."'  
"My sweet Gracie Liz, I love you so much." Mrs. Pugh whispered.  
"I love you too Mama." Grace's eyes were misty as she kissed Mrs. Pugh's cheek.  
Annie's party guests arrived at 6:00. There was a wide variety of costumes from goblins and hippies to black cats and pirates. Fittingly Annie was dressed up as a princess with a flowing yellow gown. Grace and Oliver decided to have a costume contest and give out small prizes. They also bobbed for apples and the younger children played Pin the Tail on the Black Cat. Annie was so happy to have such a wonderful sweet 16 party.  
Later that night when Grace came to tuck Annie into bed Annie grinned her usual thousand watt grin.  
"Thanks for my costume party Mom."  
Grace smiled  
"I'm glad you had a good time sweetheart."  
"The costume contest was a great idea. I was so happy with who got prizes. They were all well deserved."  
"Do you feel better about having the costume party or do still think people will make fun of you?"  
Annie shuggged. "I don't really care what people say. It was a great birthday party. I'll just say to the people who make fun of me that they missed out on a swell time."  
Grace smiled. "Not to be biased but even though you didn't win any prizes your costume was my favorite. You'll always be my little princess no matter how old you get."  
Annie crawled out from under her covers and into Grace's lap feeling like she was six years old again. She felt her mother's embrace tighten around her.  
"You're one of my very best friends Mom." Annie whispered.  
"I love you my precious Annie. I am going to miss you so much in less than two years when you are off to college." Grace laid a kiss on her oldest daughter's forehead rocking her back and forth.  
"I love you too."


	13. Christmas At  The Lodge    (Holidays 1938)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warbucks Family goes on a ski vacation for the Christmas Holidays and a tradition begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a family vacation my family took to Stowe Vermont at Christmas Time in 2003.

During dinner one night Oliver proposed a suggestion to his family. They had not gone skiing in Lake Placid for quite some time and they felt it was long overdue to go back.

"How would you girls like to skiing in Lake Placid for the Christmas holiday?"

Annie was excited as always… Molly didn't look so energetic about the idea.

"Oh boy oh boy Daddy. That's a swell idea. When are we going?"

Oliver grinned.

" Well I have to make some phone calls to your aunts and uncles so we can coordinate schedules but I was thinking we could go away from the 19-29th so that way we'll be home in time to celebrate New Years together."

Grace grinned widely at her husband. "That's a wonderful idea sweetheart. I think it will be a lovely vacation."

Oliver noticed that Molly was rather quiet.

"Molly, sweetheart doesn't that sound like fun?" Molly shrugged. "I guess so."

"What's wrong Molly? We're going to have so much fun with all our cousins in Lake Placid.

" Annie said excitedly. "I don't know how to ski." Molly whispered Grace s squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I was a bit out of practice when your father and I were on our honeymoon. He's a good teacher, you will learn fast."

"Okay Mommy."

Oliver grinned broadly at Mrs. Pugh.

"You'll come too Helen?" Mrs. Pugh returned Oliver's grin.

"Of course sir. I wouldn't miss it!"

Arrangements were made and Molly and Annie waited in anticipation for the day to come when they would leave for the ski mountain.

Gene and Anne Warbucks met at Oliver's house and they all drove up to Lake Placid together to drive up to the hotel on the morning of the 19th.

Grace's sister Jennifer and her children had flown in from Chicago the day before. Grace went in one car with Annie. Mrs. Pugh. Molly and Isabella.Jennifer rode in the other car with Oliver, Gene, Kathryn, Jacob and Eli. Annie spent the entire car ride talking to Isabella about the fun week they would have together with all their cousins.

"Mama, do you know if Mommy Daddy and Patricia are coming too?" Molly asked. Grace nodded. " Yes, they are sweetie. They are coming the day after Christmas and staying tile the 28th."

Molly grinned.

"That's great. I felt really bad that I didn't get to see Patricia at Thanksgiving because I wasn't feeling good. I really wish I got to see my sister more often than I do."

Grace squeezed Molly's hand. " They were sad they didn't get to see you as well sweetheart. They're looking forward to seeing you. Patricia has really grown a lot since we saw her last year."

Once they checked into their rooms the Warbucks and Farrell children explored the ski lodge. In their explorations they discovered a games room, an indoor volleyball court, an indoor tennis court and a pool.

"Wow, there's so much to do here. It's going to be such a great vacation!" Annie said. Her cousins all nodded in eager excitement,

"Yeah, we're going to have a fun week." Kathryn said

"Okay kids if you're all done exploring the lodge we're going to go skiing now." Oliver said

It was a beautiful day with a cloudless sky and crisp air that was not too chilly.

 Molly still looked a little bit anxious about learning how to ski and Oliver was quick to notice this.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's head over to the bunny hill and I'll teach you some basics."

Molly nodded.

"Okay Daddy."

The days leading up to Christmas seemed to pass slowly. Pretty soon it was Christmas Eve.  The Warbucks Family kept to their regular tradition of opening one present.

Annie had also orechestrated a gift swap with her cousins prior to the vacation where each person bought a $10 present for another person. Grace was so happy that Annie had planned this out…it seemed to be working out very well.

Jennifer came up behind her sister and gave her a squeeze.

"Merry Christmas Gracie." Grace returned her sister's hug.

"Merry Christmas Jen. The biggest thing that brings me so much joy is how close all of this children are with each other.. especially Annie Molly Jacob and Kathryn. They've always been inseparable."

"Kathryn has been saying she wants to move closer to you guys. Seeing you guys once or twice a year is never enough."

Grace broke into a wide smile. "Oh, Jen you don't know how happy that makes me feel. Are you going to move to New York, New Jersey or Boston?"

"Well I suppose it's where I find a good job or where my current job can transfer me. I'm hoping to move to Boston, Lissy said she'd help me apartment hunt."

"I can't wait to tell Molly and Annie." Jen smiled. " Knowing how close our daughters are I wouldn't be surprised at all if Kathryn has already told Annie."

Grace returned her sister's smile. "Very true.

I love you Jen." Jen kissed her little sister's forehead. "I love you too Grace."


	14. Graduation and a new romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Pugh's perspective of Annie's High School graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie's boyfriend Hector is my original character. I eventually plan to write a story from his perspective about his relationship with Annie.

This house has been a buzz with preparations for Annie's high school graduation. I can hardly believe she'll be graduating high school in about 2 weeks. She's really matured into a beautiful young woman and we're all proud of her.   Grace has been struggling with Annie leaving home.

One night last week after dinner she came into my room looking somber. "Come here darling." I patted the bed next to me.

Grace sat down and I pulled her close to me. "Getting a bit sad about Annie's graduation aren't you?"

Grace nodded. Tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Mama, I'm going to miss her so much. She brings so much light and energy to this house. It won't be the same without her at home."

I nodded. "It's never easy to send your first child off to college. I remember feeling the same way when my son Billy graduated."

"Wouldn't you agree my relationship with Annie is very unique?"

I nodded.

"I know how special she is to you Grace. I think we should all do a special girls night at some point this summer or maybe all go on vacation together.

" "That's a great idea. Would it be okay if my nieces Isabella and Kathryn come too?"

"Why not? The more the merrier." Grace brightened at this. "Great! I'll talk to my sister and sister in law and we'll start planning something. I'm sure Annie and Molly will love having a vacation with their cousins. They seem to get along the best with Kathryn and Isabella."

I kissed Grace on top of the head. "I love you baby girl."

Grace gave me a squeeze.

"I love you too Mama. You're my very best friend."

The weather on the day of the graduation was mild and blustery. The stadium was packed. Grace sat between Oliver and I in the bleachers.

"There's our baby Grace." Oliver whispered.

Grace was choked up with emotion. She didn't respond all she did was squeeze my hand Oliver's hand.

"You two have done such a wonderful job with raising your children. I have no doubt that your parents would be proud of you Gracie Liz."

Grace choked up at the mention of her parents. She leaned over and kissed my cheek and then kissed Oliver's.

"I love you both so much." she whispered.

After the ceremony there was a buffet lunch back at the house. Grace and Oliver gave a special toast to Annie which was absolutely beautiful.I teared up a little bit. As everyone went to their tables for lunch I smiled feeling very happy to be part of such a special day for Annie.

Summer seemed to fly by. As our special vacation drew near Grace was on the phone with her sister Jen and her sister in law Anne to plan our special all girls vacation. Oliver had booked a special week away.. a lovely beach vacation in Cape Cod. Molly Annie and Joanne were so excited to be spending time with their cousins. It was a wonderful week at the beach.

On August 31st it was an emotional day. Annie was leaving for Princeton. While it wasn't that far away it was hard to say goodbye to her.

Annie embraced her sisters tightly.

"I will miss both of you so much but you can definitely come and stay over in my dorm."

"Can we Mama?" Joanne looked at Grace excitedly.

Grace scooped up her youngest daughter. "I don't see why not."

I was the next to hug Annie.

"I love you sweetheart.

You're off to do wonderful things."

"I love you too Grandma Helen." Once the car was all packed we made the hour and a half drive to Princeton.We helped Annie unpack and met her roommate Emma who is from Boston. I have no doubt she and Annie will become fast friends.

As we were leaving Grace handed Annie a small box with the present in it we'd brought for her when were on vacation.

"I love you sweetheart. " she whispered.

"I love you too Mom," Annie replied.

As we departed from the campus I squeezed Grace's hand tightly

"She's on a wonderful road to success darling. Our pride in her will continue to grow."

Grace nodded.

"I hope she likes the present we got her."

"She most certainly will. I have no doubt about it."

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too Gracie Liz."

At the end of October Grace, Molly Joanne and I went down to Princeton for a girls weekend for Annie's 19th birthday. Annie's aunt Toni and cousin Margaret would also be meeting up with us. When we got to her dorm Annie was waiting outside for us. Joanne and Molly ran to greet their sister.

"Hi Annie!" they chorused. Annie wrapped her sisters in a warm embrace.

"I am so happy to see you guys. We're gonna have a fun day today."

Grace and I were next to embrace Annie.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Grace said.

We spent a wonderful day touring the Princeton campus. Around 4"O clock Molly asked Annie something we weren't expecting. "

Is Hector joining us for dinner?"

Grace Toni and I looked at her. "Who is Hector? " I asked.

Annie blushed.

"Hector is a boy I met in my history class We get along really well." "

Are the two of you dating?" Grace asked.

"Yes. And no, Molly he can't make it to dinner tonight he has other plans. He can't wait to meet you guys at Thanksgiving though."

I hugged Annie tightly.

"This is wonderful news Annie. We're all so very happy for you. Let's hurry along now our reservation is at 4:30. We don't want to be late."


	15. The Family  Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warbucks Family discusses Willie, Jennifer's ex-husband returning after years of being absent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace's family members were created by my collaborator on fanfiction.net Mandalicious. Frederick and Joanne are my original characters. Neither of us own rights to Annie characters. 
> 
> Ages of Warbucks Children  
> Annie 19  
> Molly 15  
> Frederick and Joanne 6  
> Kathryn 16  
> Jacob 13

Grace Warbucks hung up the phone and went to rejoin her family at the dinner table. She couldn't believe the news she'd just gotten. She felt absolutely horrible for her sister for what she was going through.

When Grace took her seat at the table Annie noticed her mother's look of distress right away.

"What's wrong Mom?"

Grace sighed.

"Your aunt Jen just called. We've called an emergency family meeting. We're dismissing you from school early on Friday so we can go to Boston."

"What's the trouble?" Mrs. Pugh asked.

"My brother in law Willie has finally decided to show his face after 11 years of being absent."

Grace could see bits of red starting to form around the edges of her husband's cheeks.

"That's the first time I've ever heard of an Uncle Willie." Annie said.

"Yeah, who's he?" Molly asked

Oliver cleared his throat. "Your Uncle Willie is a son of a bitch! He abandoned your aunt and cousins 11 years ago leaving your aunt to raise Kathryn and Jacob by herself."

"Oliver, we have young children." Grace reminded her husband.

Oliver regarded his younger children . "Sorry kids." "That's okay Daddy," Joanne said.

Annie's jaw was scraping the table. "Poor Katie and Jake." She said, "

Yeah, I feel so bad for them, Molly added.

"How are Kathryn and Jacob handling the news?" Mrs. Pugh asked

"Jacob was only a baby when Willie left but Kathryn was five years old. She's taking things incredibly hard. It's a drastic life change for my sister and her."

On Friday Grace and her family took the 11:50 train from Grand Central. Melissa's husband Alex picked them up at South Station and they drove to Cambridge in silence. When they arrived at the apartment Melissa met them at the door with Jacob and Christopher in tow..

"Kids, we want to talk to your aunt and cousin in private so I'm going to take you in to the family room to watch a movie."

Annie nodded. "Okay Aunt Melissa." Melissa took Joanne and Frederick by the hands and the other children followed behind. Alex led Oliver, Grace and Mrs. Pugh to the study. Jennifer was sitting on the couch and Kathryn was slumped in an easy chair. They looked as if they hadn't slept well in days. Melissa rejoined the group within five minutes and shut the door quietly behind her. Jennifer had her head bowed. Grace noticed right away that her older sister was crying.

Mrs. Pugh walked over to her and handed her a tissue from her apron pocket.

"Jennifer, dear how have you and Kathryn been holding up?"

"As good as we can given the cards we've been dealt." Jennifer said. "Grace said that the children were young when your husband left?"

Jennifer nodded.

"The reason why Jacob is watching the movie with the other kids is because he was too young to remember anything. When I told him his father was back in this part of the country he gave me a look like 'Who's he?"' Willie was only around for the first three months of his life."

Oliver had never been more furious in his life." "The nerve of that man! **He's a bastard** Jennifer! I can't believe he would have the nerve to waltz into town after all these years." "Did he even give a reason for coming back?" Melissa asked.

Jennifer shook her head. "He didn't. I guess we'll find out when we see him."

"I still don't think it's a good idea to see him." Kathryn muttered.

Grace walked over to the easy chair and knelt down in front of it.

"Sweetheart, come see Aunt Grace."

Kathryn all of a sudden felt as if she was five years old again. She nodded her head and let Grace lead her over to the sofa her mother was sitting. Once they sat down she convulsed into sobs. Grace took her godchild into her arms and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Kathryn Grace, I know this is a lot for you to take in and so many emotions must be running through your head."

"Why would he leave us like that and then come back as if nothing has happened?" Grace looked at her sisters, brother in law and husband and then looked at Mrs. Pugh unsure of how to answer her. "None of us know that for certain sweetie pie." Melissa said.

"I just feel so angry! If he REALLY loved us he NEVER would have left us." Kathryn spat out angrily. Jennifer's hand joined Grace's on her daughter's back.

"My darling girl, as I told you your father loves you very much. You must never doubt that."

"I don't believe you! How can you forgive him for what he did to us?" "We'll both learn to forgive him eventually honey… it will just take time." Jennifer kissed Kathryn on the forehead.

Grace reached over and squeezed her sister's hand. "I love the two of you very much. You both will get through this rough spot just fine… just keep the faith."

Kathryn took comfort in the warmth of her godmother's embrace and kissed her cheek softly." We love you too Aunt Grace."


End file.
